


This Is My Life

by Itachi_S_Lucius



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Pepper Potts, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt Peter, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insane Wade, M/M, Minor Transgender Character, No Sex, Overprotective Steve, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Steve Feels, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itachi_S_Lucius/pseuds/Itachi_S_Lucius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter lives a hard life. He's rich, lives in a great large house, has a couple of really good friends, and has a family who loves him to death. He also doesn't see his family for more then a week every two months. He's been in an abusive relationship, lost his self-esteem, watched a friend kill herself right in front of his eyes. And now he's just the freak with strange ability's, and no one to turn to. At least he knows he can make a difference though, he can help people with his.... Affliction. Not that his family can find out about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is My Life

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this is a really dark fic in some parts, so if you have any triggers stay away. 
> 
> Also there won't be any real references to "The Amazing Spider-man" as I haven't watched it. I have only seen the one with Toby McGuire, as its what I grew up watching, and I'm having trouble letting go. So the references that I put in there will be directly related to that spider man series not the more resent one. Also Gwen dies in this, sorry. Not sorry. I don't like MJ much but since Gwen dies cannonly I figured it's not to bad for me to do this.

As long as he could remember. He had adored his parents, they were good strong and confident people, always saving people, city's, him from his little mess ups. He adored them, and he wasn't to be like them ever since he was a little boy. 

*Peter Age: 4*

His pop was staring at the ceiling above them, a cross look over his face, that made him look far more the soldier then Peter had ever seen him as. He looked rather upset though young Peter couldn't understand why. His pop, was barely ever stern, or angry, or even sad, he was always happy, and smiling. Peter didn't like the expression he wore at the moment. 

Peter was sitting next to him, staring up at his father with confused eyes, and his small hand gripping the fabric of his father's sweater. Yet the young boy was agitated that he was not getting a response from his father. Even with his rather fervent tugging on the long grey sleeve. So he settled for finding his other father. With what his pops had told him, dad was going to be in his lab, as he almost always was according to the blond. Peter feeling agitated desperately wanted to run, Stark tower was huge and intimidating to him. He wanted to run so bad, but he knew that he would trip again if he tried. As usual he was wearing larger pants then he should, and they sagged over his feet, and if he tried to run, his glasses would bounce around and get him dizzy. 

The young boy stopped walking. There in front of him was a man, a very tall, very scary, very intimidating man in front of him. And he was carrying guns, like the ones he saw in movies, and they were pointing at him. Peter looked down, he was outside, he hadn't even known his feet had taken him to the roof, and he felt scared. Terrified, his little body shaking, and his small feet backing up automatically, his eyes found the man's once more. And he smiled, Peter didn't like that smile, it was scary. 

"W-wh-who are y-you?!"The man bent down, he had horrible eyes, eyes that were clear green, and covered by a white film that made Peter cringe. It didn't match his dark skin tone, and it set everything out of place, making the man look like a bad guy from his cartoons. Peter was very scared now. 

"Aw, are you scared little guy? Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Too badly at least." Peter opened his mouth stepping backwards as fast as he could, ready to scream. But a hand covered his mouth before he could. Tears welled up in his eyes, as he was pulled into an unwilling embrace. He felt warm, humid breath on his neck and he was paralyzed. "Shh, shh, it's okay...You are a big boy right?..." Peter closed his eyes as tightly as he possibly could, letting the formed tears fall down in an almost unstopped stream. In a desperate attempt to get free, Peter bit down hard on the man's hand, he tasted something strange but he didn't focus on it, the man had let go of him, and he made a break for it. But his hair was pulled up violently before he could get to the door. He screamed out in pain, he could feel his hair being wrenched out of his head. 

"DADDY! POPS! AHHHHHH!" The man turned him around harshly, all the while keeping his hair in a tight grip, twisting it uncomfortably. 

"Tell you beloved parents this!" He was spitting in the four year olds face, Peter had stopped trying to get away, as the man just pulled, or twisted his hair more if he did. "Asgard will be mine! And the beloved Avengers will be History! You understand me kid?!" Peter whimpered, he couldn't say anything, the pain from his hair being pulled making him cry. The man didn't say anymore, he simply stood up and vanished. And Peter was left feeling confused, and very, very afraid. He clutched at his head for a long time before he finally got up. He stared down at his hands, terrified, they were coated in blood. He clutched at his head again though, scared and tired, just trying to find his parents. He entered the house, locking the door behind him. Just in case.

"JARVIS?" He questioned, his voice timid, and shaking.

"Yes Master Peter?" The electronic voice answered him, Peter was shaking badly, his body still on high alert. 

"Where is my pops?" He was crying now, clutching his white hoodie, instead of his hair, red blood staining the new clothing. 

"Master Rogers is currently in the kitchen Master Peter." Peter nodded but he didn't move other then that. He was terrified that the man was still here, and his tiny legs wouldn't move, nor his mouth. 

He felt something sticky running down his face, and his small frame stopped shaking for a second, as he touched his cheek, blood. He started shaking again, his small legs, crashing beneath him, as he wrapped his arms around his knees. 

"I will call for Master Rogers." It was only seconds before the sound of sliding metal doors reached Peter's ears, and he looked up, relief filling him when he saw his pops large figure and blond hair. He was looking around the room, a concerned look on his face. He was obviously trying to find Peter. And the young four year old realized rather quickly that he had had himself on the ground beside the white chair. 

"Peter?" There was more worry in the soldier's voice then there was on his face, and Peter just wanted hugs. 

"Pops.." His voice was quiet even to him, but it had the effect that was needed, and he heard footsteps coming towards him. 

"Peter there you are, I was-" The blond man cut himself off when he saw smears of blood on his son's face, and red stains on his white hoodie. He crouched down, and scooped the crying, bleeding little boy into his arms, alarms ringing in his head, as he held onto the little boy protectively. A parent guarding their child. 

"TONY! GET UP HERE! JARVIS!" The AI responded immediately. And Peter just clutched his father tighter. 

"You know I was busy-...Steve?" The philanthropist asked, curious, to why the blonde was clutching their four year old so tightly, and hiding his face, in his shoulder. Then he saw the blood stains, and his expression changed immediately. "What happened." The Captain looked up at his husband, his blue eyes hysterical. 

"I-I don't know, I just-, JARVIS said that Peter was looking for me in the living room, and I-I just found him like this!" Tony walked up, and crouched down, he very gently pulled the sobbing boy away from his other father, Peter stared at him, with wide, frightened eyes, he looked like he had been through hell. 

"Peter what happened?" The poor boy looked ready to cry again, and the Cap was about to tell Tony not to pressure him, when Peter suddenly spoke, his voice cracked, and sobbing interrupted every sentence, but he told them what happened, and when he was finished, both men looked rather ashen. Hearing about Asgard was not good in the slightest, Thor would have to be informed. But Peter didn't need to know that. 

Tony gave the Captain a look, the others eyebrows pulled together, but he didn't argue with his words or his gaze. The darker haired man, turned towards their son and picked his up, carrying him. 

"Come on big guy. Let's watch a movie, and get you bandaged up okay?" Peter slowly nodded, his hands digging into his daddy's t- shirt, pinching the skin beneath. 

*Peter now: 12 years later*

It was times such as this when Peter really hated school, and Harry Osborn, yeah, more Harry Osborn than anything. The guy was relentless when it came to showing him the joys of beer. Now Harry wasn't the type to drink alcohol, in fact he was pretty good, never breaking the rules, not really. But because his father was out of the house, and had given him the 'go-ahead' to try and see what beer was like. He was taking it to heart. And Peter didn't mind, he was happy for his friend, but he didn't understand why the other wanted him to get drunk as well. Especially because Harry knew his fathers would never let him drink alcohol. Well his Pops never would, he didn't know about his Dad, his Dad might be cool with him trying it, just because he was an alcoholic himself. 

Harry shoved a can of beer in Peter's hands, and unfortunately Peter could only sigh at this, he knew Harry would force the beer down his throat if he didn't drink it by his own merit. Slowly he opened the can of Budweiser mindful of the force that it had been handed to him. Mistress luck was on his side today, as the beer didn't explode in his face. Maybe one beer wouldn't be to bad, and smelling too heavily of alcohol. He gazed at Harry nonetheless, the other was chugging down a can already, Peter found that unnerving for a reason he had yet to pinpoint. 

He brought the beer up to his lips and drank. It wasn't how he had expected it, it was bubbly, and it had a dull tang, that was almost metallic, nothing to the extreme of licking bras. And when his first mouthful was swallowed it left a weird light after-taste in his mouth. He clicked his lips, evaluating. Harry looking at him expectantly all the while. Sighing Peter nodded, a signal that he sort of liked it. Harry took this happily and grabbed a controller for his Xbox that was left on the counter, and flung the other one to Peter, which had been left on the stool just below it's twin. Peter only snorted at this, there was no way he was going to deny a video game marathon. 

He got home late, and he knew it was late, because it was summer and it was dark out by the time he entered Stark (now Avenger's) tower. He snuck in, mindful that his pops was a light sleeper and would be vigilant of any noise as always. Peter had never been more glad that he had told JARVIS to keep quiet when he had skipped school today -or was it yesterday?- Because Harry had been planning this for a long time, and Peter, ever the loyal friend decided to come along. With a slight bit of begging on Harry's part. 

The sixteen year old decided on sliding across the dark hardwood floors to his room. He made sure that the door was on silent when he left the house earlier because sometimes they beeped, and that alerted everyone on the floor that someone was entering a room, this time he was glad for his foresight. 

Not wasting any time, he kept quiet as he brushed his teeth -and hopefully the alcohol smell on his breath as he did so.- And changed out o his clothes and into warm pajamas, wishing he could take a shower. But that would result in his pops waking up, and that was not good in the slightest. So instead of taking his much needed shower, he colaped into his bed and passed out. He had another day of hero training in the morning. 

*Time Skip*

He woke up late. And he couldn't be more thankful that it was not a school day, he would never, ever, go to school with this pain in his head, even if he was dragged by Captain America, nope never. His parents weren't down stairs when he strolled into the kitchen, a big fluffy blanket, and boxers the only things covering his body. He couldn't find the energy to care, his head was pounding, and he was nauseated like never before. Now he understood why his Dad slept in most mornings. Hangovers suck. Unfortunately for him, he didn't have the luxury of staying in bed and sleeping he had training to do, of course this would have to happen after he took some painkillers, and let them kick in. Truly he didn't know how much alcohol he had consumed last night, but it must have been bucket loads to contribute to this headache, or he was a light-weight, he hoped he wasn't a lightweight, god that would be humiliating. Harry would never let him live it down. Ever.

"JARVIS, painkillers?" 

"The right cabinet above the toaster sir." Peter winced at the volume. Though honestly, he knew JARVIS wasn't that loud. 

He moved over to the right cabinet over the toaster and grabbed for a random bottle, as there was many in there. 'Advil.' Peter shrugged, it would do. He took two, and made his way over to the fridge to get the milk for some cereal. A quick breakfast would hopefully not make him puke his guts out.

*3rd person: The Avengers*

Nick Fury had many very interesting way of showing he cared, though everyone knew this wasn't one of those many interesting ways, it was more a joke among all of them that it was. Taking care of more Hydra agents was certainly not under their 'things-to-do' list and it was irritating when Fury had called them over and said that they had only just found more Hydra agents in a cave somewhere. Though everyone was annoyed at being pulled away from training on the ship, no one was annoyed as Iron Man and Captain America, who of which the other members were avoiding like the plague. Even Thor was keeping his distance this mission, as no one wants to deal with the two pissed off 'Super Dads,' who of which; didn't even get to check in on their son before Fury posted them on this mission.

"Can someone please take care of that tank!" A female voice burst through the intercom, and all Avengers winced at the volume, well everyone apart from Thor, who was quite used to yelling, from life on Asgard, where everyone yelled. Still to be frank, everyone was slightly on edge. They all loved Peter. He was what they never were, a normal teenager with a normal life, and normal friends. None of that had that as a kid, well perhaps Thor, but as they understood it he grew up with a lot more responsibility ingrained into him at young age. Not that it actually got through to him until he crash landed on Earth, but still. 

*Peter "Parker" Stark-Rogers*

Peter had seen both of his parents train before, both types were very different. Still he took what he could from each of his parents, and based his training moves on theirs, with slight modifications. 

Right now he was simply going for small rounds of jab punches on his punching bag, that he had bought. -Ever grateful that his dad did not check what he spent his money on, admittedly he was a bit of a spoiled child.- He knew his parents wouldn't be back until much later, as JARVIS had relayed their message of absence. Peter loved his Fathers, but when he got such a great opportunity to train for hours he was gonna take it, and not care where his parents were. That also meant it gave him another opportunity. Sneak into his Uncle Bruce's laboratory. He wanted badly to get into his Dad's and snoop around, but he always had it on high lockdown, Uncle Bruce on the other hand... Well he was a bit more forgetful when it came to locking up. 

He took a break from his punching, and took a large gulp of water, then his curious teenager mind kicked in, and he just couldn't wait any longer. He jogged out the gym, and right into the elevator, pressing the button to Bruce's floor, his stomach rolling in excitement. As the numbers started going down Peter felt a ticklish feeling at his leg. Bending down to scratch, he didn't quite make it, before a painful shock made his whole body snap backwards. Something had bitten his leg, and it had dug in far into his skin and muscle. But he couldn't move he couldn't do anything, whatever had bitten him, had paralyzed him as well. Peter's mind raced, it had to be a spider. And if it was a spider there was the possibility that it's venom could both paralyze and poison. He need to A) Get out of that elevator really fast. B) Call his father's. And C) Call JARVIS. Not necessarily in that order. 

"JARVIS. Run full body analysis, check vitals for: any type of natural paralizant, or toxic poison. Inform me of any in-normality’s." 

"On it now sir."

"Also call my father, and bring the elevator back to the Stark-Rogers level immediately." There was a small ding, as the elevators opened on his floor. Luckily the paralizant didn't last very long, which was good because; it told him that the spider was more prone to eat smaller animals. And if that was true Peter could only help but wonder why it had attacked him. 

His abdomen clenched painfully and his vision was blurry as he walked, for a moment it was as if he was without his glasses. But it dawned on him rather quickly that they had it slid off his face while in the elevator. Which meant that this was a poison side-effect.

"Sir there is a harmful unknown poison running throughout your central nerve system. I am contacting Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers as requested." Peter only groaned, he ended up falling to the floor and moving himself against the nearest wall. Pain wracking his systems. Finally the sound of the call beeping off caught his attention and he groaned, his dad hadn't fixed the phone in his suit yet. 

His body convulsing. And he could barely feel at that point, there was no pain, no soreness. Nothing, just the violent flinches of his body as it moved on its own upon the wall. He could hear his dad shouting through his Iron Man suit, no doubt scaring the rest of the team half to death, and JARVIS was scanning him. But it was all very vague, and limited within a small perception span. Suddenly everything came into focus once more. The pain was slowly vanishing, and his mind becoming less foggy.

"JARVIS, Analyzes?" 

"The parliament should have no short or long term effects sir."

"And the poison." 

"I do not know sir, as it is an unknown poison I am unable to make an accurate analyses. However, I have been able to decipher with what limited knowledge I have on poison; that it is twenty-five percent organic, and seventy-five percent bio reactive. So it is highly likely that it will have long term effects." Peter groaned. HIs head turning to the side sloppily, as he tried to focus on getting up. 

"Any hypothesis as to what these effects may be JARVIS?" The AI remained silent for a moment. 

"I do not know sir." Peter could only scoff, irritated. Slowly, he climbed up the wall with his hands, gradually supporting his feet as he pushed strength into his legs, once he was standing, more of, leaning on the wall in a stand up position, he pushed off, his leg muscles protesting as they supported his weight. He took a cautious step forward, and made his way over to the kitchen, leaning on the wall slightly, untrusting of his leg strength at that moment. Dark spots danced in his peripheral vision, and for a small moment he thought somebody else was in the room because of it. But JARVIS would have informed him if there was, so he kept moving, slowly, towards the sink, and consequently that meant water. 

The pain, was intense and felt as though it was burning through his muscles like acid. On an intellectual level he knew that shouldn’t be possible, but on the other hand it was an unknown poison, however this meant, it’s chemical make-up could have two elements that responded corrosively within it. The very knowledge he didn't know, was more frustrating then it honestly had the right to be.


End file.
